


Watch

by Go_get_Jakes_gun



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crush, Cum-Stuffing, Father-son incest, Incest, Intersex Jotunn (Marvel), Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Odin's a sick pervert, Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Pining, So is Heimdall, This is so sick, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, adopted child incest, fantasies, forced mpreg mention, if that's even a thing, male lactation mention, mpreg mention, object-insertion, omg, statutory voyeurism rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-14 00:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go_get_Jakes_gun/pseuds/Go_get_Jakes_gun
Summary: Pre-Thor movies.A young Loki fantasises about Thor fucking him, masturbating himself while (unknown to him) Odin and Heimdall get themselves off at the sight.





	Watch

Loki moaned in the privacy of his bedroom, fingers stuffed in his cunt, one hand on his cock stroking.

“Nghhmhh,” he panted as he masturbated. He wanted something bigger, _needed_ something bigger.

Unbeknownst to him, elsewhere Heimdall was watching the scene unfold, sitting with his large, round cock out, and stroking it lustfully while imagining how it would feel to have his cock stuffed up the young prince’s tight cunt. He couldn’t help but wonder if it would be as tight as the prince was _up_tight.

From a tree near Loki’s window was perched a pair of birds, watching him. Also unbeknownst to Loki, Odin was in the throne room on his throne, the entire court ordered _out_, stroking his own large, hard leaking member. Some might wonder how Odin could have such a stupidly large penis, he blamed (thanked) his Jotun blood for that. The thick, ten inch, veiny, and slightly bumpy shaft was leaking pre from its top. It would look _so good_ between Loki’s petal soft lips. He almost came to the idea of his youngest on his knees, looking up into his father’s eyes with his own doe eyes as he suckled softly on the cock that was _way_ too big for him to fit in his mouth (or in his cunt for that matter). Mmmm, the cock that hadn’t quite put Loki into the world.

Loki shoved his fingers in farther, getting his entire fist in. Moaning, eyes closed, he bent his legs and spread them to allow for easier access, using his hand to mimic the motion of a cock spearing him open… the motion that he had so often imagined Thor’s cock would make, spearing him open. Yes, he knew that it was wrong, but he couldn’t stop fantasizing about his hot brother. His hot, muscular, well-endowed older brother who would pin his tiny hips to this bed and plow into him like a farmer sowing his seed.

_Urgh_, Loki needed something **_bigger_**! If he didn’t know any better, he’d say he was in heat or something similar. But he _did_ know better, only _Jotnar_ went into heat, and he was 100% _Aesir_! Or, well, at the very least he was 25% Aesir, 25% Jotun and 50% Vanir.

He blinked. Why hadn’t he thought of it before!? He got up and went to his bedpost. The ornament was a part of the frame, and was elevated by a wooden pole two inches above the nearest thing that could be considered a base. It was a round ball, about six inches in diameter at its widest point. Could this possibly be what he needed to fill him?

Both Odin and Heimdall moaned at the sight of Loki, shy and hesitant, rubbing his baby pussy over the ball. He gasped as the cold wood brushed his clit. They jacked off faster.

Odin thought of what it would be like to bury his cock in that tight cunt of Loki’s- to fill him up in the same way that that ball was about to. To be the first Aesir to split his adoptive son’s cunt and ruin him for other men.

Heimdall imagined that it was his cock that Loki was sliding across. Could imagine it curling up slightly, rubbing itself against the brat’s sweet, sweet arse. Digging his fingers into the pale, white flesh. Leaving it purple so that all who may see would know what the little slut had been up to, that he’d spread his legs for one of the biggest cocks in the nine realms.

Loki sank down, gasping at the tight fit. “Nghhmmm, Thoorr…” he moaned, rocking back and forth, rubbing his clit along the wood (and possibly ruining it with his slick) in an attempt to get himself to relax and open up a bit more.

Getting the widest part _in_ to his cunt was the hardest part. He put his right hand to the head of his pussy and pressed down, rubbing wildly for stimulation. He moaned wantonly, spreading his legs as he slowly sank the rest of the way. Oh, this felt _so **good**_!

He shifted his right hand between his stomach and cock and rubbed at the slight bulge that was there, touching the ball through his tummy. “Maaah,” he panted, shifting himself up and down, fucking himself on the ball.

Odin was panting, stroking and shaking his cock. Mmm, if he had Loki he’d fuck that sweet, ripe, juicy cunt, and come on that sweet, _sweet_ face. He could imagine Loki’s thick lashes with his cum littered over them. Then he’d push his cock between Loki’s upper lips and get his baby to suck him clean. Or he could just wipe himself clean on Loki’s face.

If Heimdall was in the same room as Loki right now, he’d grab the boy by the hips and shove into his arse. Fuck that little slut into the sphere he was currently masturbating with so hard that the bitch learned to take real cocks and never took substitutes for them again.

Loki bounced on the sphere harder, using one hand to pinch his nipples, and one to rub his cock as he angled himself to rub his clit against the wood. “Nah- ah, ah, _ah_!” he was so close. He moved the hand from his nipple down to his clit, angling himself a little backwards to throw his head back. His hand blurred against his clit, the friction between it, his clit, and that hard, _hard_, cool wood was enough to set him off (or maybe it was the thought of himself bouncing on Thor’s cock- of _Thor_’s rough, calloused hand on his clit, so very warm compared to his own contrastingly cold skin).

“Wah- _ah_, aah,” he gasped, tears streaming down his face at the wonderful sensation. He let out a warbled sound as his cunny contracted around the sphere, feeling every squeeze and tremor against his very sensitive, fluttering, pink walls as a hush of slick liquid flooded from his pussy. His cock splurted out, covering his hand. “_Ah- Aaaah…_” he let out a soft sigh. He rested a moment, taking a few harsh and heavy breaths as his stomach continued to rise and fall, hiding and then revealing the orb through the thin skin of his stomach, before pulling off the drenched orb and collapsing on the bed, crawling up it to lie back down on his pillow.

With a mighty grunt, Odin came, spraying the ground before him with thick ropes of the Allfather’s cum.

Heimdall came as well, wiggling his cock a little, eyes closed, imagining Loki’s purse clenching around his member. He shot a puddle of cum out across the floor of his observatory.

Moaning, Loki used his not-cummed on hand to feel around his swollen entrance. He moaned even louder, closing his eyes as he realized how open he was. He spread his legs, finding it to be easier. And then he just laid there, spread open like the whore that he was. If someone had accidentally walked in on him, he’d have no energy to deny them.

Odin should put a baby in his baby. He could easily imagine Loki, his tiny tummy bulging with his sibling-child. At his tender age, the boy probably wouldn’t be able to carry the youngling full-term. That didn’t matter, though. Odin would be too busy occupying himself with his son’s heavy teats. He could imagine how sweet little Loki’s milk would be- it was supposed to taste better the younger they were. Hmmm… he could probably do it tonight if he wanted to, Loki wouldn’t even know, not with how open the slut had left himself, gaping like the whore he was. He could just slip in and fuck the already open channel, retrieve his grandson-son in a few months time. It would be cute watching Loki walk around, confused as to how he could get pregnant when he’d never laid with another. And besides, it would be fun to watch him bounce on his cock with the baby bump and flying tits.

Loki took his cum-covered hand and scooped the cum off of it, pressing it deep into himself (not a hard task with how open he was), and watching with fascination as a tiny bit of it pooled out. Oh how he needed to get laid…


End file.
